Skye Sandiego
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Sequel of sorts to Remnants Mess. Ivy and Natasha work for SHIELD, Carmen is the head of VILE still, and the youngest of the Sandiego family Skye? Well...she...she's kind of in between. She's a master hacker and thief like her mama but like her sister and mom she's great at fighting and undercover. She was undercover for two years with no contact mostly...until it's ruined at HUB.


**Carmen AU**

 **By: FuanhoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read Remnants Mess for the background understanding. AU OOC Femslash and some bashing probably.)**

Skye Sandiego gave a small hidden smile as her arm locked onto the scanner thing at the wall going into the main HUB doors, the restricted section at least.

She didn't tell the team that she knew of at least ten different ways to get out of this bracelet the minute they put it on her.

She didn't tell the team that she never slept with Miles, she had knocked him out and played a porno on his TV while hacking his computer.

She didn't tell the team that she _wasn't_ just some no name orphan girl looking for her parents that happened to be good with computers. She didn't let any of them know that she was a master thief, escape artist, and thanks to her mom and sister she had at least three different black belts.

She didn't tell the team any of that because she wasn't supposed to. They weren't supposed to know any of this because Skye was undercover. Hell her full name wasn't even Skye it was just her preferred nickname. The only ones at SHIELD who knew that were Fury, Maria, Victoria, her mom and her sister.

"What are you smiling about?" Ward sneered at Skye as he moved past her, making her wipe the small smile off of her face.

"Just thinking about my parents and family." Skye said and she wasn't lying in the least. Sure she wanted to find her birth parents but it wasn't to ask why they abandoned her. She just wanted to find them to help her live longer.

"I told you I'd look into it." Coulson said rolling his eyes annoyed while May gave Skye a glare that seemed annoyed as well.

"Wasn't going to rush you AC even though I am a bit pressed for time when it comes to finding them." Skye said letting that much slip but not saying a word more as they gave her confused or annoyed looks again, May being the one who looked a bit confused now instead of annoyed like the two guys.

"Come on. We have a meeting with Hand." Coulson said giving Skye another annoyed look before moving past her with the other two not far behind him although May did keep glancing at Skye confused as to why she'd want to find her parents so badly and so fast.

Skye stood there waiting for at least an hour watching as the other agents went back and forth and noting that quite a few seemed to be gearing up for some large assault which made her very suspicious of why they were called to the HUB to begin with.

"We have our newest mission although it'll only be two of the team going in." Coulson announced to the others and before Skye could question who was going in she saw Fitz having troubles with the doors. Jemma giggled quietly and May smirked a bit, Skye just covered her mouth to try and not laugh aloud as they watched him struggle.

"Is it bad that this is hilarious to me?" Skye whispered to Simmons who let out a slightly louder giggle and shook her head slightly.

"Skylar?" A voice above them asked confused just as Fitz managed to get through the doors and to the rest of the team, making Skye look up along with the others.

Standing a level or two above them was Agent Victoria Hand staring at Skye in shock and disbelief for a moment. Skye's eyes widened. Shit! She hadn't expected Victoria to see her and come within talking distances of her.

Oh this was so not good for her cover!

"Skye you know Agent Hand?" May asked looking between the hacker and the Level 8 agent confused and a bit curious especially since Skye had reacted to the name despite it being different than the one that they knew of as hers.

"Who?" Skye asked in her most convincing clueless voice while trying to discreetly send Victoria the secret hand-sign they had for undercover.

"Stay right where you are." Victoria ordered Coulson's entire team, staring straight at Skye, as she quickly descended the stairs to their location and strode over to them without a seconds hesitation.

"Where did you vanish off to for two years? Do you know how worried everyone was?" Victoria demanded stepping right in front of Skye and not looking pleased at all as she glared down the girl who looked smaller than normal.

"I'm sorry ma'am you must have me confused with someone else." Skye said trying to discreetly give her the hand sign again as she glanced at her team who were staring at her confused and a bit wary. If Victoria saw the hand sign then she ignored it as she stared down at Skye displeased but looking relieved as well.

"Considering I've been baby-sitting you ever since you came up to my shin I doubt I could confuse you with anyone else in the world." Victoria said dryly making Skye wince slightly at that while May was eyeing them curiously, Coulson and Ward just looked suspicious and FitzSimmons were just confused.

"Are you doing this to me on purpose or what?" Skye hissed quietly to Victoria who narrowed her eyes further at the young woman in front of her.

"SKYLAR ARTEMIS SANDIEGO!" An enraged womans voice yelled from the stair way making Skye flinch backwards and whip around to stare at the owner of the voice.

The medium height woman with short red hair, flashing green eyes, tanned skin and toned muscles storming their way over did not look pleased in the slightest. The other agents were literally diving out of the womans way as she stormed over.

"You called my mom?" Skye asked turning to look at Victoria in disbelief.

"Both of them and your sister. What was that about me having you confused with someone else?" Victoria asked with a smirk while Skye face-palmed slightly at this.

Her disbelieving words had the red haired woman, Victoria, and 616 pulling up short at that information.

Wait what?

"Seriously do neither of you understand the meaning of Deep Undercover? You both just compromised my operation that's been two and a half years in the making! I am _not_ going to be the one telling Uncle Nick and Aunt Ria that my cover was blown because you two couldn't keep quiet and wait until we were alone to talk!"


End file.
